20 faktów o Akashim Seijurou
by AoRabbit
Summary: ...o ile uda mi się dojść do dwudziestu. / 20 krótkich, dłuższych miniaturek z Akashim w roli głównej. / Dużo cukru i Akafuri. / M na wszelki wypadek
1. Akashi nie umie jeść hamburgerów

Był tak zdenerwowany, że miał problemy z myśleniem, a co dopiero z mówieniem o czymkolwiek. Wziął drżąco oddech i na parę sekund zamknął oczy. Jeśli będzie w takim stanie, to nic z tego nie wyjdzie. Chwila. Wyjdzie? Czyli jednak chciał, żeby coś z tego wyszło?

Nieee...

No dobra chciał. Tak, chciał. Wbrew pozorom naprawdę polubił Akashiego. Zdecydowanie udowodnił mu, że nie jest do końca taki, jaki się z początku wydawałe.

Jakiś czas temu Furihata, zapytany o randkę, powiedział, że krępuje go wyjście na nią z Akashim. Dodał jeszcze, że ten na pewno wybierze na nią jakąś restaurację lub inne drogie miejsce, gdzie chłopak nie będzie się dobrze czuł.

Najwyraźniej te słowa dotarły do Akashiego (takie pytania ze strony Kuroko musiały oznaczać coś złego), bo dziś, gdy razem wyszli, wcale nie znajdowali się w ekskluzywnym lokalu, a stali w parku przed budką z szybkim jedzeniem.

Akashi podał mu wybraną przez niego tortillę, a sam usiadł obok na ławce ze swoim hamburgerem. Najwyraźniej nie jadał takich rzeczy zbyt często, bo już po chwili przestał sobie radzić z bułką i jej uciekającą zawartością.

Furihata nie był w stanie powstrzymać śmiechu, a kiedy zobaczył pytające spojrzenie Akashiego, o dziwo nie poczuł się skrępowany. Odłożył tortillę na bok i wyciągnął ręce do jego dłoni.  
- Złap mocniej u dołu, ale nie za bardzo, żeby ci nie wypłynęło górą - polecił spokojnie, układając jego palce na bułce.

Wstał i ze stojącej obok budki zabrał plastikowy widelec. Podał go Akashiemu.

- A surówki zjadasz najpierw, aż będziesz mógł zmieścić bułkę w ustach - dodał.

Usiadł obok i wziął swoją tortillę. Nieco się już uspokoił. Kto by pomyślał, że Akashiemu, chodzącej doskonałości, może się przydarzyć coś takiego.

- Dziękuję - usłyszał i zatrzymał nagle tortillę w połowie drogi do ust. Spojrzał na Akashiego, którego twarz była w tej chwili naprawdę przyjemna.

Serce zakołatało mu w piersi.  
- Nie ma z-za co - odpowiedział.

Akashi uśmiechnął się i zaczął jeść zgodnie ze wskazówkami. Od razu stało się to łatwiejsze.

Po posiłku Furihata kupił im po puszce coli. Oczywiście Akashi nie chciał mu na to pozwolić, więc oddał mu pieniądze, grożąc, że jeśli nie powie, ile zapłacił, da mu tyle, ile uzna za stosowne.

- Wracamy? - zapytał, nie będąc pewnym, co powinni teraz zrobić.  
- A chcesz wrócić, Kouki? - zapytał głębokim głosem.  
Furihata przełknął ślinę i pokręcił głową.  
- W takim razie przejdźmy się jeszcze - zaproponował, prowadząc go do parku.

Było już ciemno, a zza koron drzew ledwie widać było gwiazdy. Kiedyś wyobrażał sobie, że przyjdzie w to miejsce na randkę swoją pierwszy dziewczynę. A dziś jest tu na randce ze swoim... chłopakiem?  
Drgnął, gdy poczuł ciepło na swojej dłoni. Zerknął na ich ręce. Akashi tylko się o niego otarł, a jego od razu przeszły ciarki. Ale nie było to nie przyjemne.  
Dostrzegł, że on też patrzy w to samo miejsce. Speszony odwrócił wzrok, rumieniąc się, a dłoń Akashiego ujęła jego własną. Spletli ze sobą palce.

Niesamowite ciepło przeszło przez jego ciało.

- Odprowadzę cię do domu - powiedział Akashi i skręcili w stronę wyjścia z parku.


	2. Akashi nigdy się nie całował

Mam wrażenie, że Furi mi tu nie wyszedł. No i przestawiłam się na pierwszą osobę, chyba lepiej mi się wczuć. Smacznego :)

* * *

Kiedy po trzeciej randce, o ile można tak nazwać wyjście na spacer po szkole, Akashi zaprosił mnie do siebie, poczułem ciarki od głowy aż po same pięty.  
Zaśmiałem się nerwowo.  
- Nie wiem, czy... czy powinienem.  
- Dlaczego? W końcu to ja cię zaprosiłem - upierał się Akashi  
- Poza tym do Kioto jest dość daleko.  
- To nie problem, wyślę kogoś po ciebie. - Ciekawe, czy na wszystko uda mu się znaleźć sposób, przeszło mi przez myśl.  
Wstyd się przyznać, ale najzwyczajniej w świecie się wstydziłem. Akashi jest paniczem, należy do jednej z najbogatszych rodzin z Japonii, a ja? Ja jestem zwykły, pochodzę z przeciętnej japońskiej rodziny, mam mały domek na obrzeżach Tokio, a w nim prawie żadnych kosztowności.  
- Ja jednak nie mogę, przypomniało mi się, że mam jutro dodatkowy trening, haha, tak. Powinienem się wyspać, więc... pa - rzuciłem i wbiegłem do autobusu, który jechał w stronę mojego domu. Jak dobrze, że Akashi odprowadził mnie na przystanek, a nie pod sam dom.  
Oczywiście gdy udało mi się uciec, miałem wrażenie, że od teraz do końca weekendu będę miał spokój. Jakże się przeliczyłem.  
Rzecz jasna nie skłamałem, naprawdę miałem trening, ale tylko dwugodzinny, do tego na basenie. I kiedy wracałem zmęczony do domu, zupełnie niczego się nie spodziewałem. Jak mogłem choć przez chwilę poczuć się spokojnie, skoro Akashi, sam kapitan pokolenia cudów, zawsze dostaje to, czego chce?  
Wszedłem do domu, zaraz zauważając, ze coś jest nie tak. Mama nie krzątała się po domu jak zwykle w sobotę, zamiast tego siedziała w kuchni dziwnie podniecona, wpatrując się w strojący obok niej bukiet kwiatów.  
Tata się rzucił? Niemożliwe, przecież wciąż był w pracy.  
- Już jestem - powiedziałem, rzucając torbę na podłogę i zaraz zaglądając do lodówki po picie. Byłem padnięty.  
- Masz gościa! - krzyknęła nagle mama, zrywając się z krzesła. Złapała moje ramiona i zaczęła pchać mnie na górę. Miała kobieta krzepę.  
- Co? Jakiego gościa? - Próbowałem się dowiedzieć czegokolwiek.  
- Taki miły, dobrze wychowany, przystojny, istny cud. Dlaczego ja nie mam córki?  
- Co ty tam mruczysz?  
- Nic, nic takiego - powiedziała jeszcze, nim na siłę wepchnęła mnie do mojego pokoju, zatrzaskując zaraz drzwi.  
- Mamo! - zawołałem za nią, ale nie była taką, co by sobie coś robiła z krzyków własnego syna. Odwróciłem się i zobaczyłem coś, co zdecydowanie odbiegało od mojego wyobrażenia.  
Bałagan był, rzecz jasna, taki, jakim go zostawiłem, ale po środku tego wszystkiego, przy biurku siedział sobie Akashi, obserwując mnie. Aż mnie ciary przeszły.  
- Bez końca mnie zaskakujesz - powiedział, uśmiechając się kącikiem ust w ten swój intrygujący sposób.  
- A-Akashi - mruknąłem, niezwykle inteligentnie, trzeba dodać, przełykając ślinę. Ale chyba na więcej nie było mnie w tej chwili stać.  
- Dlaczego przy mnie nie jesteś taki rozluźniony?  
Ty się jeszcze, człowieku, pytasz? To chyba oczywiste, że krępuje mnie każdy twój gest, ale przecież ci o tym nie powiem.  
Akashi podniósł się i w kilka sekund pokonał odległość między nami. Całe szczęście, że w porę zapaliła mi się czerwona lampka. Zaraz wyskoczyłem z pokoju, krzycząc, że przyniosę coś do picia. I to była ostatnia wymówka, jaka była w stanie uratować mnie tego dnia przed Akashim.  
Kiedy wróciłem z napojami, zakryłem łóżko i pozbyłem się większości brudów, usiadłem na podłodze, a Akashi tuż obok mnie. Dosłowni obok.  
Podkuliłem nogi pod siebie. Już bolały mnie mięśnie, a od treningu minęły ledwie dwie godziny.  
- Jesteś tu z jakiegoś konkretnego powodu? - Ta niezręczna cisza sprawiła, że musiałem zapytać choć o to, co mnie dręczyło już od dłuższego czasu.  
- Dlaczego?  
Dlaczego co? Co to w ogóle jest za pytanie? Dlaczego tu jesteś? W moim domu! W moim pokoju! I zaburzasz mój wewnętrzny spokój.  
- No... przyjechałeś do Tokio tak bez powodu? - zapytałem niepewnie.  
- By cię odwiedzić - odparł. - Nie mogłeś przyjechać do mnie, więc ja przyjechałem do ciebie.  
Czyżby się domyślił, że trening był tylko wymówką? Choć kto by się nie domyślił, tylko ty, Kouki, jesteś na tyle głupi, by wymyślić tak durne usprawiedliwienie. Takie coś z pewnością nie sprawi najmniejszego problemu osobie pokroju Akashiego.  
- A co... gdybym nie miał czasu?  
- Ale go masz - odpowiedział jak gdyby nigdy nic. Kompletnie go już nie rozumiałem. Za to drgnąłem, gdy jego dłoń znalazła się niebezpiecznie blisko mojej. Akashi już od jakiegoś czasu zachowywał się inaczej. Jakoś tak... śmielej niż zwykle. Może i zawsze był dość śmiały, bo to on przecież złapał mnie za rękę i robił to za każdym razem, gdy byliśmy sami na ulicy czy w parku, ale ostatnimi czasy wydało się to jakieś takie bardziej nachalne. A ja nie mogłem sobie wyobrazić czegokolwiek więcej z Akashim... ale jakby się dłużej zastanowić, to z nikim innym także.  
Pora się ratować.  
- Chcesz soku? - rzuciłem, chwytając się ostatniej deski ratunku. Innych pomysłów już nie miałem. Ominąłem znajdującą się zdecydowanie zbyt blisko twarz Akashiego i pochyliłem się nad stolikiem, by nalać nam soku.  
- Poproszę.  
Akashi wziął kilka łyków i oblizał wargi z pozostałych na nich kropli soku, a ja z nieznanych mi powodów nie mogłem oderwać od jego wzroku.  
- Powiedz mi, Kouki, całowałeś się już?  
Sparaliżowało mnie, gdy spoczęło na mnie spojrzenie jego oczu. Wspominałem już, że ten człowiek zaburza mój wewnętrzny spokój? Zwłaszcza przez ciągłe palpitacje serca.  
- Em... No... no tak. W gimnazjum - odpowiedziałem, bojąc się o jego reakcję i w chwilę po moich słowach widmo rychłej śmierci wydało mi się przerażająco bliskie. - A-a ty?  
Szczerze mówiąc to ten mój "pierwszy" pocałunek zdarzył się na imprezie, gdzie butelka wskazała mnie i moją koleżankę. Skończyło się na kilku cmoknięciach w kącie i na niczym więcej, teraz już nawet nie rozmawiamy.  
- Nie, nie całowałem się - odpowiedział, obracając w palcach szklankę z napojem.  
Łał, tym to mnie zbił z tropu. Spodziewałem się, że opowie mi o przygodzie z jakąś panną ze szkoły, albo dziewczyną z dobrego domu. Był w końcu przystojny, bogaty, dobrze wychowany... taa i miał sadystyczne zapędy. To się wytnie, co?  
Gdybyśmy teraz byli w filmie, na pewno powiedziałbym coś w stylu "Chcesz spróbować?" i akcja potoczyłaby się sama. Jednak to nie jest film, my obaj jesteśmy facetami, a ja nigdy, przenigdy nie powiem czegoś takiego.  
- Dlaczego o to pytasz? - zapytałem w końcu i spojrzałem na niego. Dłoń Akashiego niemal natychmiastowo dotknęła mojego policzka.  
- Bez powodu.  
- Akashi… - wymsknęło mi się.  
- Chcę cię pocałować - powiedział bez cienia skrępowania. Obserwował moje oczy i pochylał się w moją stronę. On naprawdę chce mnie pocałować. Co robić? Co robić?  
Z moim refleksem, nim zdążyłem na cokolwiek wpaść, usta Akashiego dotknęły moich własnych. Co więcej jego język zaraz znalazł się wewnątrz nich. Bezwiednie poddałem się, nie znajdując w sobie choć odrobiny siły, by się temu sprzeciwić.  
Sięgnąłem dłońmi do jego boków, chwytając za koszulę. Wstyd się przyznać, ale dopiero to mogłem nazwać moim pierwszym, prawdziwym pocałunkiem. Już nie przeszkadzało mi, że skradł mi go Akashi. Skrycie liczyłem, że to jednak nie będzie facet, a dziewczyna, no i nie będę leżał pod tym kimś na podłodze, ale co zrobić.  
- A-Akashi, czekaj - jęknąłem, odsuwając go, gdy tylko jego usta dotknęły mojej szyi.  
- Okłamałeś mnie.  
Zmroziło mnie. O-okłamałem go? Kiedy?  
- C-co?  
- Okłamałeś mnie - powtórzył groźniej i ugryzł mój obojczyk. Ałć, ty cholero! Tak się na tym skupiłem, że nie zdążyłem zareagować, gdy podniósł moją koszulkę do góry, bezczelnie wsadzając pod nią swoje ręce.  
- Nie prawda. Niby kiedy?  
Akashi spojrzał mi w twarz z tak bliska, że czułem się, jakbym stał naprzeciw naszej wkurzonej trenerki.  
- Kiedy się całowałeś?  
Przełknąłem ślinę, skazując się na śmierć.  
- Na imprezie w drugiej klasie gimnazjum - mruknąłem żałośnie. Spojrzenie Akashiego wskazywało na to, że mu nie to nie wystarcza.  
- Kto to był?  
- Ko-koleżanka, wypadło na nas, jak graliśmy w butelkę i...  
Akashi odsunął się nagle, puszczając mnie. Nie do końca wiedziałem, co się stało i czy zaraz znów się na mnie nie rzuci. Jednak zamiast oczekiwanej reakcji, usłyszałem cichy śmiech. I nie, nie był to śmiech z filmu za ścianą czy na dole, a... autentyczny śmiech Akashiego, który stawał się coraz głośniejszy. O Boże! Zginę zaraz?  
- Co się... stało?  
Usiadłem, Akashi spojrzał na mnie, a to spojrzenie znów było tak silne i intensywne jak wcześniej.  
- N-no co?  
Peszyło mnie jak cholera, więc odwróciłem wzrok. Zaraz jednak poczułem dłoń Akashiego w swoich włosach. Nie chcę nic mówić, ale to mi wcale nie pomogło, zamiast tego pewnie zrobiłem się jeszcze bardziej czerwony.  
- Urocze - skomentował cicho, nim prócz dłoni poczułem jeszcze usta.


End file.
